


To end the infection

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Size Difference, Spanking, bug sex, porn with (some) plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: The Pale King, having realized that the vessel plan will end in failure, decides to search for a... different solution
Relationships: The Pale King/The Radiance (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	To end the infection

**Author's Note:**

> First Hollow Knight fanfic. Ended up having a lot more plot than I expected it to have, so I'll do the thing bpacc437 does and put a dotted line between the plot stuff and the bug sex stuff

The Pale King was many things. Immortal, powerful, a beloved ruler, a loving husband. Unscrupulous, unyielding, a true God-King. Yet one thing that he most definitely wasn't, is stupid. It would take a fool to not see that his vessel project has failed, and it would take an even greater fool to not realize that this failure was the fault of the Pale King. The Pure Vessel, or the Hollow Knight as some have taken to calling it, was the child of him and the White Lady. And as much as the wyrm tried to distance themselves from it, to ensure that the Pure Vessel was not tainted by any ideas of family, that effort was all in vain.

The Hollow Knight viewed the King as its father, and he could not deny the fact that he had grown attached to the vessel. Familial love. Such a simple idea, yet one that has tainted the purity of the vessel. And at this point, the Pale King was unsure if he could even bring himself to chain up his own spawn and force the anger and lust for vengeance of a goddess inside of it. Or rather, inside of _them_. The Hollow Knight was his child, no longer a mere tool.

"Curse you Radiance. Curse you and your abominable infection." Said the King, cradling his head in his hands. He was sitting at his desk, in his messy workshop. A solution was still needed, and experiments required to find it. Even the mind of a wyrm can only remember so many failed tests. Soul and Void were tested first. Essence afterwards. The King even broke his own rules and used Lifeblood. But nothing worked.

The Pale King leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath. There was really only one option left. Wyrms, even when diminished like the Pale King, could see into the future. A dangerous thing that could easily make one lose sight of the present. "Desperate times..." Said the King, thinking out loud. He closed his eyes, and focused the Soul energy in him. As the many threads of life appeared before his mind, his body became surrounded by bright Soul energy.

The possibilities of the future flashed before his eyes. In one, he did nothing, and Hallownest was slowly consumed by the Infection, including him. In another, he went through with the Vessel plan, which failed, dooming the kingdom and forcing him to flee to the Dream Realm. Failure after failure, the image of his mighty kingdom, built to be eternal, reduced to ruins imprinting upon his mind. "Is there truly no salvation?" He thought.

As despair was about to overtake his mind, a new possible future made itself known. He saw himself, standing in front of the Radiance. "Fighting the Ancient Light? I do not have the strength for that." He thought, yet a fight never happened. Instead, he watched as he and his foe talked. As the discussion seemed to reach its conclusion, the vision faded, and was replaced by a view of Hallownest, free of infection.

The Pale King wanted to explore more possible futures, but even his large amount of Soul had a limit. The energy around him dissipated as his mind was pulled back into the present. He was tired, more so mentally than physically. But he had a solution. "Negotiating." He said to himself. It made sense, diplomacy was, more often than not, the best solution. But the thought seemed too idealistic, too far-fetched.

He stood up from his desk and made his way out of the workshop. The pure light of the Palace itself was almost refreshing after the hours he spent surrounded by Void. "I need to sleep." He thought, and began walking towards his chamber. It was a quiet day, rare during the time of the Infection. And that let the King alone with his thoughts. "Perhaps, I could enter the Dream Realm during my sleep. It wouldn't hurt to at least try to talk." He thought, before stopping himself. "It could hurt. I could die. But do I have any other choice?" That question rang out in his mind all the way to his bedchamber.

The sight of his bed seemed to make his exhaustion even worse, and he fell asleep the moment he slid under the warm sheets, not even bothering to take his robes off. The Pale King began to drift off into a blissful sleep. As a Higher Being, he could control whether or not his mind entered the dream realm during sleep. And, for the first time in what must have been years, he took the plunge into the domain of his enemy.

He opened his eyes. Or, rather, his dream avatar opened his eyes. Above him was a golden sky. Below was a hard, metal platform. And, in the distance, there was a sun. But the Pale King knew better than to dismiss that as a simple celestial object. He turned to look at it, took a deep breath, and then took on a stance more fitting for a monarch, head held high and hands behind his back.

"Ancient Light! I request an audience with you!" He shouted in the direction of the sun. Would this have been the real world, he would have been branded a mad man. As wings sprouted from the celestial body, he almost wished that would've been the case. In a flash of light, the massive form of the Radiance manifested in front of the Pale King.

"USURPER WYRM! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN?" Shouted the goddess. The King was surprised that she hadn't tried to kill him immediately.

"I have come for a simple reason Radiance. To talk." He said. She looked at him, and though she lacked a proper face her eyes were expressive enough to communicate her feelings. Which were mostly a mixture of shock and disbelief, with some hints of anger.

"What do you wish to talk about wyrm? Are you here to insult me? To threaten me?" She asked, spitting the words out like venom.

The Pale King took a step forward. "I wish to negotiate."

A tense silence followed. The eyes of the Radiance seemed to gaze into the very soul of the Pale King. She floated down until she was hovering just above the platform. "Explain yourself."

The King let out a sigh and looked at the moth goddess. "My kingdom is being killed. The Infection, _your_ Infection, is bringing it to ruin. Is there anything I could give you that would make you stop? Anything to placate you?"

The Radiance could feel the desperation in the voice of the wyrm. The corners of her eyes creased up as if she was smiling. "My of my, is the little wyrm begging?"

'What? No, I am.. I'm not..." Sputtered out the Pale King as he took a step back. 

The goddess laughed, then leaned forward until she was at eye level with the King. "There are many things I could demand from you." She wrapped one of her wings around his waist and lifted him up. "Your kingdom, your riches, your spawn, even your life." She squeezed the Pale King lightly, the tips of her wing pressing on... his crotch. The King gulped and hoped he only imagined that sensation. "Though..."

The Radiance put the Pale King back down, then looked away from him. Her fur was standing up and she was fidgeting with her wings. The king cocked his head to one side. "What is it?" He asked.

"I will be honest wyrm... it is very lonely in this realm. I desire some... companionship. Perhaps even some... intimacy." Said the Radiance. It took the Pale King only a moment to understand what she meant, and several long moments for him to accept that she actually said that.

"I can understand that desire." Said the Pale King. Another silence followed, this one more so awkward rather than tense. "I could help you with that" the Radiance perked up when he said that "if you also stop the spread of your infection."

The goddess didn't even seem to think before she nodded enthusiastically. The Pale King sighed. First the White Lady, then Herrah, and now the Radiance. "Why does every powerful woman in my life have to be so damn horny?" He thought to himself.

\-----

The Pale King shook his robe off, exposing his body to the warm air of the Dream Realm. His body was skinny, covered in, fittingly, bright white plates. He had two sets of arms, and a small tail that extended from his backside, a vestigial remain of his wyrm form.

The Radiance's breath quickened and she slowly laid herself onto her back, shrinking her form slightly to accommodate. She spread her legs, revealing her slit to the Pale King. Her fur was all fluffed up, and she was muttering "This is really happening" under her breath.

He walked between her legs and put a hand on her hip, while teasing her slit with the other. The goddess let out an undignified whimper and began to squirm. The Pale King spread the lips of her pussy open with his fingers, revealing her wet folds.

"Do you wish for some foreplay, or should we go straight to the main course?" The Pale King asked. He asked the White Lady that same question every time he had sex with her, and the answer was almost always the later option. The Radiance wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Give it to me. I need it." There was desperation and desire in the voice of the moth goddess. The Pale King thought it was almost cute. He put a hand between his legs, massaging a small, barely visible slit on his crotch. He gave a small grunt as his cock came out. The Radiance turned her head to look at it, her breath hitching as she did so. "Oh, oh my. I can see why the root likes you so much."

The Pale King let out a small chuckle. "Little Light, if my size impresses you" he pushed the head of his cock against her pussy, making the goddess let out a sigh of pleasure "then just you wait until you see how I use it." With a single, powerful thrust, the king buried his cock all the way inside of the Radiance's cunt. The goddess arched her back and let out a loud scream of pleasure.

The Pale King didn't wait for her to adjust to his size and pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock was still inside, before slamming back in. The Radiance let out another scream and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close to her.

"Use me! Pound me until I can't think! You stupid usurper, first stealing my kingdom and now stealing my heart!" Said the Radiance in a playful tone.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a king if I wasn't a conqueror as well." Said the Pale King, emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust. "Besides, you still must be punished for trying to ruin my realm."

Before the Radiance could ask what he meant, the Pale King began thrusting in and out of her, turning whatever words she wanted to say into wanton moans. The feeling of the wyrm's cock fucking her was turning the proud higher being into a gasping whore.

The king was feeling just as much pleasure as his partner, if not more. There was a certain warmth to the Radiance that the White Lady and Herrah lacked. He wrapped his arms around the Radiance's waist and pressed his body against her's, smothering his face in the moth's fluff.

He slammed his hips against her, the lewd slapping sounds echoing out throughout the dream realm. Those were drowned out by the moaning of the two higher beings. They were divine, powerful beyond imagination, but at that moment they let their primal instincts take over. The king's hips were a blur as he slammed his cock in the Radiance's hot pussy over and over again, making the goddess go cross-eyed with pleasure.

The Pale King grabbed onto the Radiance's legs and lifted them up. Each one was nearly as big as he was, but he still managed to move them. He locked her into a mating press, the moth's legs now wrapping around his midsection.

With one more thrust, the Pale King hilted himself inside of the goddess. His cock throbbed as his divine cum shot out inside of the Radiance's cunt. She began shining brightly, letting out a scream as she came as well. Her warm, shining juices sprayed out, covering the king's hips. He didn't even notice at first, the feeling of filling the moth's womb with his jizz overwhelming his senses.

Her legs went slack and fell to the platform below, letting him pull out. They were both panting, the Pale King holding onto his knees for support. "Well, that was certainly something." He said, then tensed his body. Soul flared around him for a few seconds, filling him with a new wave of energy. He stood up straight and looked at the Radiance, his cock hard again. "Ready for round two?" The moth could only gulp in response to that question.

The Pale King grabbed her hips and rolled her over onto her front. The Radiance was surprised by the wyrm's strength, and more than a little turned on as well. The king shoved his cock back in the goddess' cum-filled pussy, thrusting away wildly.

The Radiance let out a moan, which was cut off by a yelp as she felt a sharp, stinging pain come from her backside. She manages to look back just as the Pale King delivered another slap on her ass, making her yelp again. Then another, and another, until the skin under her fluff was visibly red. It hurt, but the moth would be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

The Pale King gave her one more spank, this one enhanced with soul energy. The pain and pleasure were too much for the Radiance, and she let out a scream as she came. Her legs trembled as her pussy clamped down around the king's cock. The sensation drove him over the edge and he came as well. His cum overflowing from the goddess' pussy and making a puddle around the two of them.

For a few seconds, the two of them simply stood like that. Then, the Pale King fell backwards, laying down on the platform. "So, was that enough for you?" He said between deep breaths.

"More than enough." Was all that the Radiance could say.

"Are you going to stop the infection now?" Asked the king.

The goddess had almost forgotten about that, swept up in the mating. She rolled onto her back and sat up, looking at the Pale King. "I will. On one condition." She said, and her smile was more so felt rather than seen.

The Pale King looked up at the moth goddess. "What is it?"

"Same time tomorrow." Was all she said, and before the Pale King could make any comment, she shone brightly and forced him out of the Dream Realm.

The Pale King awoke. He sat up on his bed and took a couple of deep breaths. He noticed a wet patch on his robe and quickly realized that he most have came during his sleep.

He climbed out of bed and went to his wardrobe, changing from his stained clothes into a simpler, thinner robe that he often wore while eating breakfast. "Some food does sound good right now." He thought after putting it on.

He exited his chamber and turned to walk towards the dining room, but was stopped as a thick, glowing tentacle was wrapped around his waist. He was pulled back and into the embrace of his mate, the White Lady. "My wyrm, you've been asleep for so long, I got so worried." The tree-like higher being said while wrapping more of her roots around her husband. He returned the gesture, hugging his wife, though the size difference made it a bit difficult.

"Do not worry my dear root. In fact, you should be happy." He said, and the White Lady cocked her head, silently asking what he meant. "I have managed to stop the infection. I confronted the Ancient Light in the Dream Realm." He said.

The White Lady's eyes went wide, and she slowly put the Pale King back on the ground. "My wyrm, that is a..." She trailed off, not finding the right words. A small group of retainers walked up to them, shielding their eyes from the glow of the Pale Beings. They handed the king a few stone tablets and some spider silk scrolls, and then scurried away.

They were reports from the many areas of his kingdom. All of them reporting how the Infection has seemingly gone away suddenly, those afflicted by it returning to their normal selfs. He handed the reports to his lady, who read over them, her expression of shock slowly changing to one of glee.

"This is incredible. You truly did it. I can only imagine how exhausting the fight was." She said, and the Pale King scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't call it a fight. It was more complicated than that." He said, a pang of guilt from lying to his wife.

"Well, whatever you did, your efforts saved our kingdom. I think that calls for a feast." Said the White Lady before picking her husband up and beginning to walk towards the dining hall.

"I am rather hungry myself." Said the Pale King, trying not to think about how he'll manage to hide his acts. That was something to consider on a full stomach.


End file.
